


I'll Show You How I Swing

by girlyGirl009



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlyGirl009/pseuds/girlyGirl009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad is not amused by Ryan taunting him with his sexuality.<br/>Ryan is very amused by Chad's discomfort.<br/>Basically, Ryan is playing with Chad, and Chad thinks it's for different reasons than it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS UNEDITED! I repeat, this is unedited. If that bothers you, I'm sorry. Feel free to (nicely) let me know if you see any obvious mistakes I can correct. Also, constructive criticism is very welcome. I am looking to not only entertain (hopefully it's entertaining!!), but to improve my writing. Please enjoy!
> 
> FYI, I will be editing this once finished, but right now, I am writing the whole story out.

When Chad saw Ryan the first time he arrived at Lava Springs, his heart flipped out of his chest. Chad knew it was simply dread consuming him because he would have to face the worst of the Evans siblings, in his opinion, all summer long. Why had he let Troy talk him into this?

Ryan was wearing a very flamboyant outfit- as usual. He was wearing a white polo, nothing wrong there. Hell, Chad himself owned a few polos. But what made Chad cringe and roll his eyes on the inside were the pink swim trunks. Sure, it was no secret that Ryan was gay, but did he have to throw it in people’s faces? What if Chad just wanted to have a nice, peaceful, males-wearing-pink free summer?

Looks like he wouldn’t get that.

“Can you believe Sharpay is here? Is she a member?” Zeke stood slightly behind Chad, his voice startled Chad out of a Ryan-induced trance. Zeke, unlike Chad, sounded absolutely delighted at one of the twin’s presence. Chad hoped he wouldn’t have to face either one of them.

Ryan looked his way briefly, doing a double-take when he saw the whole of the East High basketball team. Chad could’ve sworn he saw Ryan’s gaze linger on him, and the thought sent an unpleasant tingle down his spine. He didn’t want Ryan looking at him.

Ryan turned away to whisper something into Sharpay’s ear and Chad averted his gaze. Troy was in the mist of smiling stupidly at Gabriella and waving like a dope. It was then that Chad heard Sharpay screech and a loud splash. Chad whipped his head around and saw, as if in slow motion, Ryan kneel down by the pool, his swim trunks constricting. His ass was on display for anyone and everyone to see. Chad scoffed, Ryan thought he was so hot, showing off everything for people all around to see. Looking around, Chad saw that everyone else’s eyes were focused on Sharpay and Gabriella (when had she gotten in the pool?) flailing around. Ryan offered his hand to Sharpay, helping her out of the pool.

Chad grabbed Troy’s arm and pulled him off to the kitchens, where they would be getting their uniforms and assignments. He didn’t think he could handle much more of Ryan.  
__

Once in the kitchens, they received their first assignments from Fulton, their manager. The Wildcats changed into their uniforms and grabbed the equipment they would need, which for Chad meant a tray for serving food. Troy and Chad were manning the lunch service. 

Chad’s first customer was Ryan. The world was obviously out to get him on the first day of his summer job. “What can I get you, Mr. Evans?”

“I didn’t know you’d be working here, Danforth.”

Chad, feeling particularly not in the mood for Ryan’s shit, replied, “I don’t see that on the menu, sorry. Is there anything else you want?”

Ryan’s eyes widened, and Chad definitely DID NOT notice the pretty blue-green color. “Um, I’ll have the club sandwich.”

“Sides?” Chad meant to sound uninterested, he wanted Ryan to know he had better things to do than wait on him all day. However, the stupid color of the boy’s eyes had distracted Chad. He did not come off as uninterested, in fact, the exact opposite happened.

“Fries.” Ryan smirked. Chad knew Ryan saw that he wasn’t as blasé as he wanted to appear.

“Drink?”

“Water. I need to stay hydrated, or else I’ll get acne.” Chad didn’t think that Ryan could even get acne, but he scribbled down the order on his note pad and turned sharply, stalking off to give the order to Zeke in the kitchen.

Troy met him at the swing door. “Dude, you okay?”

Chad nodded, pushing open the door, “Yeah, of course, man. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Troy’s eyes squinted. Chad noted in the back of his head that Troy’s eyes didn’t give him the same effect as Ryan’s had, yet they were by far more intense. “Nothing gets to you like Ryan did just now. What did he say?”

“He just gave me his order for a club sandwich.” Chad said, handing the order over to the cook.

“That’s it?”

Chad shrugged, neither confirming nor denying.

“Then what has you so… bothered?”

Chad didn’t know himself. He just assumed that he needed some hoops. He hadn’t played in over week. Not by choice, of course, he just hadn’t had a chance between finals, dates with Taylor, and packing for his upcoming move. His mother had tried to make ends meet so that they could stay in their house. However, when the rent bill came in last month, she had sat Chad down, and told him that they would have to downsize. The apartment they had chosen was outside the boundaries of East High. He hadn’t told Troy or any of the Wildcats yet.

Chad told everyone that he needed a job to buy a car, because what would they think of him when they found out that he needed the money to help his mom afford an apartment? Most of his friends lived in large houses that could technically classify as small mansions.

Maybe that was why Ryan got under his skin. Much like Ryan’s sexuality, it was no secret how privileged the Evans kids were. Sharpay had a damn convertible, after all. Ryan bothered him because he could sit at a resort like Lava Springs being waited on hand and foot by his own classmates who couldn’t even afford a tank of gas to go into his fancy-ass car. And Ryan had no problem with that. He didn’t even realize how lucky he was. Yes, it all had to do with that. It had nothing to do with the fact that Chad couldn’t get Ryan’s graceful dancing or soft-looking hair out of his head.  
Troy was still waiting for an answer, “Nothing, man. I just… I’m tired.”

Troy nodded like that solved every problem in the world, including poverty and war. “Dude, I totally understand. Gab and I were up talking all night.” He adopted a dopey smile he wore whenever he thought of Gabriella.

Zeke handed a plate with the sandwich Ryan had ordered. Chad inspected it, his stomach rumbling. “Zeke,” He stopped him before he could go, “Can I get one of these?”

Zeke nodded, smiling, “My pleasure.” 

Chad took the plate out to Ryan, “Here.”

Ryan looked up at him, his eyelashes framing his eyes nicely. “Thank you, Chad.” Chad did a double take at the use of his first name.

“Um, yeah- I mean, you’re welcome.” Chad realized he was staring when Ryan cocked his head, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Why was Chad staring at his lips? “Anything you need before I go?” He blurted, needing it to seem as if he wasn’t just standing here, staring at Ryan’s plump lips.

“No.”

Chad turned, but he before he could reach the kitchen, Ryan called, “Danforth?” Chad faced him, his heart fluttering. “You forgot my water.”

His heart suck a tiny bit. Water. Right. “On it.”

~*~

Ryan took a sip from the glass of water Chad had gotten him and smiled. Chad Danforth was something else. Ryan had briefly been cordial to him for about two months last year when he found out he had more in his head than just basketball and chicks. In fact, Ryan had discovered, what Chad had in his head was very different than what he’d thought previously. 

Of course, Ryan was sure he was the only human being on earth who knew this bit of information about Chad. Even Chad himself didn’t know he was bi. Ryan knew, though. He’d seen the way Chad stared at his ass during rehearsals of Bop to the Top. And, Ryan would admit, he’d swayed his hips a little more than usual, just for Chad’s benefit. 

Ryan was sure that Chad hadn’t realized he was staring, but he’ll eventually come to find out.

But Ryan had stopped being cordial to Chad Danforth when he overheard him saying to Taylor McKessie that he’d thought Ryan’s choice in partners was, in Chad’s own words, unpleasantly nauseating. Ryan knew, in his heart, that Chad didn’t feel that way, that Chad felt very opposite of what he’d said, but it still didn’t take the sting out of what he’d said.

Ryan had been called all kinds of names before, sure. Every gay guy in high school had. But it bothered him for some reason that Chad was so far in the closet that he couldn’t even accept gay people in general, let alone himself. Ryan tried to tell himself that it was just what Chad’s parents had instilled in him at birth, maybe his parents were Bible thumpers. However, when he had saw them at the musical that year, sitting next to Chad, smiling at everyone, making conversations with anyone and everyone, he knew that those people hadn’t a mean bone in their bodies.  
Chad was simply a closeted homophobe. What a conundrum he was.

Ryan shook his head, clearing away his thoughts of Chad. Sharpay walked past, and Ryan called to her, “Sis!”

She stopped and turned to him, giving him a sickly sweet smile that was genuine. Ryan could always tell the differences between her smiles. The sickly sweet one differed from being genuine to fake, depending on how she tilted her head. No tilt, genuine, tilt, bitchy. “What’s up, Ry?”

“Fulton wanted to see you in his office about the talent show or something. It’s not urgent, but he seemed stressed.”

“He’s always stressed, Ryan. It’s his job to be stressed, if he weren’t, he’d be fired.”

Ryan smiled, Sharpay was a good girl, but sometimes her logic and sense of reason were a bit… screwed. As was her superiority complex, in her mind, everything she asked for was perfectly reasonable, and she deserved everything she got. Although, Ryan admitted, there were several occasions when Ryan saw the side of his sister that made people fear her. She could be down right vicious if she needed to.

And, Ryan admitted, he’d inherited the trait too. He was quite… persistent in what he wanted. Which was why he’d made it his mission to make Chad Danforth fall to his knees. In more ways than one.  
__

It was when Sharpay had requested Troy caddy for their family’s bi-weekly “golf day” that Ryan saw the perfect opportunity. “Shar, don’t you think it will be a little suspicious if you only invite Troy?” Ryan suggested after she had shared her idea with him.

Sharpay scoffed, of course she wouldn’t buy into it immediately. But planting the seed was enough when it came to Ryan twisting Sharpay to do what he needed. “Ry, I don’t think that’s in our best interests to have one of the basketball jockeys interfering with my plans.”

Ryan nodded, pretending to give in. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“On the other hand,” Sharpay started and Ryan hid a smile, “If Troy had someone like Danforth with him, he’d look so much better compared to the mediocre bore that Danforth is.”

Ignoring the dig at Chad, Ryan nodded, “You’re right again, sis. Troy will look like a god compared to Danforth. After all Troy is the star, Chad just runs around doing nothing.”

“Chad?” The female twin narrowed her eyes at the other. 

Ryan cursed his slip of the tongue and shrugged. “Been spending too much time with Kelsi, I guess.” He excused, quickly.

Sharpay accepted the explanation. “I’ll tell Fulton the plan.” She sashayed away, her heels clunking into the hardwood floor, making Ryan (and many other patrons) cringe with every step she took. Fulton would know she was coming for him from across the building with those shoes.

Ryan busied himself picking out an outfit for golfing with his mother and father. Sharpay would usually help him with this, but she was too busy planning her own outfit. Ryan knew his mother wouldn’t care what he wore, and to be honest, his father probably wouldn’t even notice if he put effort into his appearance for him. Sharpay was the only fashionista that would be on the turf. Ryan tried to tell himself he was doing it for his family, for himself, even. Absolutely, one-hundred percent NOT for Chad Danforth. 

After all, Chad would be too busy lugging around golf clubs and taking care of every whim his sister, and let’s face it, his whole family, would throw at him. And, if what Sharpay had planned worked out, Ryan suspected Chad would be doing the work of two caddies today.


	2. In the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I'm so very sorry. Please enjoy and accept as a peace offering. Will be updating sometime SOON. As in, not taking a whole year and a half. Again. I'm ashamed.

Chad cringed thinking of the day ahead of him. He’d gotten the assignment from Fulton not ten minutes after his lunch break. At least he’d have Troy with him. If anything, he’d at least have someone to make faces at when Sharpay did something utterly ridiculous. That is, if Gabriella let Troy go...

 

“What do you mean, Sharpay requested you?” Gabriella’s normally calm, steady voice was completely audible, even from behind the storage room door. “Request not to have Sharpay!”

 

“Gab, you know it’s not like that. She’s after me, I don’t give a damn about her.” Chad shook his head, never tell a girl that another girl is after you.

 

“You’re not helping yourself, Troy.” Gabriella warned.

 

“It’s not like you didn’t already know that, though.”

 

“And shoving it in my face is going to help?”

 

Chad thought maybe it was time for him to intervene. He burst into the break room as if he hadn’t a clue they were in there, “Troy, man, it’s time to go before Fulton kills us, oh, hey Gabi, what’re you doing in here?”

 

Gabriella did not looked amused, but Troy looked grateful so he’d take it as a win. “Chad, what wonderful timing.” Troy kissed Gabi on the cheek. “I’ll see you after, and we can maybe grab a bite to eat?”

 

Gabi tried to play hard to get but soon caved in. Everyone caved into Troy. “Okay, fine, but it’d better be the best damn burger I’ve ever had.”

 

“It will be, I swear.” Troy ducked out of the closet and it was just Gabi and Chad.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you just did.” Gabi warned playfully.

 

“The valedictorian not knowing something? Sounds like a parallel universe I don’t want to be apart of.”

 

Gabriella smiled. “Get outta here before Fulton really does kill you.”

 

Troy and Chad ran all the way to golf course, making it just in time to see a helicopter landing directly on the freshly-mowed lawn. Of course, it didn’t matter how much that mucked up the turf, they would just pay to have it redone. Chad could see Sharpay and Ryan standing at a clear distance from the helicopter as to not get murdered by the rotating blades. Chad couldn’t help but notice than Ryan was dressed impeccably for the day in a green outfit that complimented his over-the-top physique due to yoga. Not that Chad noticed that. All he could notice was the overtly-gay vibes rolling off of him. I mean, that hat was way too tacky. Even for Ryan.

 

Chad realized he had been staring when Troy was several feet ahead of him and turned to look back at Chad, “Everything ok, man?”

 

Chad looked from Ryan to Troy back to Ryan, who in turn, looked at Ryan as well, who was looking at the both of them. Troy glanced at Chad once more with squinted eyes before greeting the Evans. Sharpay wasted no time in hugging Troy and dragging him off to meet “his future in-laws”-her words.

 

Chad walked the rest of the way to Ryan to make things less awkward, but it seemed that every step he took closer amplified the awkward levels by ten.

 

“Nice jumpsuit, Danforth.” Why did Ryan’s voice sound so smooth, even when insulting Chad?

 

“You’re one to talk, greenbean.” Chad quipped.

 

Ryan laughed a bit before the Evans’ parents made their way over. “And who is this young man, toting around our clubs all day?” Mrs. Evans asked.

 

“Chad Danforth, ma’am.”

 

“Danforth?” She raised an eyebrow and snuck a look at her son while no one was looking. She pointed and mouthed, “Chad?”

Ryan tilted his head in affirmation. He was a momma’s boy through and through. If anyone in the world knew more about him than Sharpay, it was his mother. Only his mother knew of Ryan’s mission to out Chad. 

 

Ryan had to admit, Chad was good with parents. He was the kind of boy that, had he not been so homophobic, closeted, and arrogant, might strike his fancy. Of course, the whole jock thing would take some time to get over, but it could work. But, then again, Chad was all those things. He couldn’t be with someone like that. He’d had his fair share of closet relationships. They never ended well.

 

-FRESHMAN YEAR- 1ST SEMESTER-

 

“Ryan, I love you.” George whispered into Ryan’s ear. They were hiding in a storage closet at school, praying they didn’t get caught by the janitor. It was the first time George had ever wanted to do anything at school, and Ryan thought this meant they were making progress.

 

Ryan shivered and pulled back, “Do you mean that?”

 

George licked his lips and for a minute Ryan had forgotten what George said. “I mean it. Absolutely. I love you.”

 

Ryan giggled, “I love you, too, Georgie.” Ryan lightly kissed George. They’d been together for six months now, and this was the first time they’d ever discussed anything relating to feelings. Ryan knew why, of course, but it still hurt to be with someone who didn’t openly say they cared about you. But this... this was so much better than coming out.

 

“I’m gonna break-up with Julie.”

 

Ryan took a step back, “You’re coming out?”

 

“No, but I can’t pretend I care for someone else when I only love you. I’ll come out soon enough, I swear.”

 

Ryan crashed into him, pelting him with kisses, “I love you so much, George.”

 

-FRESHMAN YEAR- 2ND SEMESTER-

 

“You said you would come out to your parents three months ago, George.” Ryan whimpered. Tears streamed down his face. He’d given himself this deadline. If George hadn’t come out by now... it was over.

 

“They’re gonna make me give up football. I’m the first varsity freshman in five years, Ryan. Why can’t you understand what’s important to me?”

 

“Why can’t I be something that’s important to you?” Ryan tried to look anywhere but George.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you know I love you.”

 

“How you can you love something you treat like a dirty secret, George? You don’t love me, you just love that you get to fuck around with me and that I don’t tell anyone.”

 

George blinked slowly, “Don’t you say that to me, Ryan. You know how I feel about you.”

 

“You told me at the beginning of October that you’d break up with Julie, too, and you didn’t do that until Christmas. Why do you keep holding onto something you’re not?”

 

“Football-”

 

“It’s always about football, isn’t it? Well, I’ve had enough. We’re over, George.” Ryan slammed his bedroom door in his face. He’d have to walk home. Ryan didn’t care.

 

Ryan’s mom came up thirty minutes later with hot chocolate and a deck of cards.

 

-SOPHOMORE YEAR- CHRISTMAS CONCERT-  
Ryan walked off the stage with Sharpay at his side, a smile on his face. They had delivered the best christmas concert East High had ever seen.

 

George thought so, too. Ryan saw George come from behind the random camel the drama department always seemed to have around. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he looked shy as the day George had asked him for help with homework. “That was great, Ryan.”

 

Ryan wouldn’t fall for this. He’d already given in once. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Ryan would not shame himself. “Surprised you came. Don’t school concerts make you gay to attend?”

 

George scoffed, “Only if you’re in them.” Ryans balked. “I mean, that’s not what I meant. You know I was just saying...”

 

“Whatever, George. I’m over you, I’m over the way you treat me, the last thing I need in my life is someone to treat me like dirt again. I deserve better than that.”

 

“Ryan, I’m finally ready to come out.”

 

“You aren’t. You never have been. You never will be.”

 

“That’s not true! I came out to my little brother!”

 

“Great, that’s good for you. I’m proud. But what about your parents? Your friends? The football team? East High?” Ryan glanced over at Sharpay who was not hiding her interest, “It’s nice of you to start somewhere, but it’s over for us. I gotta go.”

 

Sharpay took her cue to speak up, “Ryan, you ready?” She tilted her head towards the exit. 

 

“More than.” Ryan rushed out of the auditorium, which had never felt so awkward as it just had.

 

-JUNIOR YEAR- AFTER FIRST FOOTBALL TEAM LOSS-

 

“Get outta the way, fag.” Ryan was pushed into his locker in the hallway. He’d never really been bullied all that much, as far as high schools go, East High wasn’t bad.

 

Ryan shied away, as he had the handful of times this had happened to him. It’s better to ignore it than let them see you crying. He’d learned that freshman year when a basketball player made a comment to him. He’d cried right then and there in front of the entire team, but Troy, who was at that point not concerned with pleasing people, told him to shut up, and that’s how Sharpay came to love Troy.

 

What really shocked Ryan is when he looked up and saw it was George’s best friend, Luke, and George himself. “Got something to say, princess?” Luke asked. George gave a tight lipped smile to Luke, who looked in need of reassurance that this was appropriate behavior. It wasn’t, Luke, not at all.

 

“Nothing that would end well for me.”

 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, as if confused. What was hard to understand about what he’d said? Luke seems to take Ryan’s silence after this comment as an insult and grabbed Ryan by his shirt. “What did you just say to me?”

 

“I said, nothing I could say would make the situation better for me. And may I just point out that this,” Ryan waved a hand to the shirt-in-fist situation, “is a very fitting example.”

 

George’s mouth ticked up into a smile, before he schooled his features into a scowl. Luke’s first rose up high, as if preparing to punch him when Ryan pulled away a little, “Woah, woah, woah, you sure you want gay cooties on you? Man it spreads like wildfire these days. Can’t be too careful. Who knows? One of you might be gay because of me.” Ryan’s eyes flickered to George for a second before refocusing on Luke, who was still outweighing the risks of touching Ryan. George looked mortified. Ryan didn’t care.

 

It was just as Luke decided to go through with it that Chad walked around the corner, taking in the situation. Chad looked dazed for a minute before realizing Ryan was in danger. “Hey, man, what the hell is this?”

 

Luke dropped Ryan, afraid it was a teacher. “Oh, nothing Danforth, none of your business.”

 

“It’s my business if you’re doing it in front of my locker.” Chad walked over a rapped against Ryan’s locker. “Not cool, man. I have textbooks in there.”

 

Luke grabbed onto Ryan, “Then we’ll take this little bitch somewhere else.”  
Chad rocked back on his heels, “No can do, squirt, I gotta take him to class today. And actually, everyday and every period I see you threatening him. You can’t punch up my favorite walking buddy.”

 

“What, are you gay, too, Danforth?”

 

“Nah, but if I was I could do a whole lot worse than Ryan.” Chad looped his arm through Ryan’s, “We gotta get to class. Care to join us?”

 

Luke trudged away, quickly followed by a jealous and confused George. Chad walked Ryan the opposite way before Ryan stopped him, “My class is the other way.”

 

“Well, then we’ll find somewhere to turn around, this school has more than one way to every class. Don’t worry, I’m smarter than I look.” Chad winked and they continued on. 

 

-PRESENT DAY-

 

Ryan looked around him, spying Chad. He’d all but forgotten that day with Chad. Did Chad remember that day like Ryan had? The two maintained eye contact before Troy snapped Chad’s attention away from Ryan. Ryan was almost certain they’d been thinking about the same thing.

 

Why had that come up now? Why couldn’t that have come up later, after Ryan finished his plans for Chad? It would certainly make Ryan a whole lot less guilty.

 

Ryan walked past the two jocks engaged in conversation about how best to avoid the twins before “accidentally” bumping into Chad.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Chad apologized out of habit. You could see the shock waves of Ryan’s impact in Chad’s hair. It fascinated Ryan for a minute before he realized he was the one seducing, not the other way around.

 

Ryan gave a smile of anything but innocence, “My fault.” Chad stared, slack jawed for a solid two seconds before realizing he what he was doing.

 

Ryan sauntered away while Sharpay watched the whole exchange, slightly disgusted. Did her brother had a thing for... Chad Danforth?


	3. Golf Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update, how rare! I have made a new year's resolution to work on this more. Also, I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read this, given kudos, and left a comment. I'm sorry for not replying to comments, but I would read them, get flattered, not know how to respond for a while, and by the time I came up with something to say, it was too long and it would've been awkward, so thank you anyways. Much love, I appreciate them very much. They make me feel like I'm not completely terrible at writing. So I'm sending love to everyone who comments/reads/gives kudos <3
> 
> ALSO: HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA. She's amazing, genius, and lovely. Thank you for your editing, suggestions, and colorful highlighting ;)

Sharpay didn’t know what to do with the information that Ryan liked Chad. She told Ryan everything. Well... not everything, but enough to get him by. He knew of her crush on Troy. He even knew of the brief three week period she liked Zeke. Why didn’t she know about his crush on Chad? Chad Danforth. Of all people her brother could like! After she helped him get Chad, she’d have to talk to him about his taste in guys.

Sharpay glanced at Chad and smiled. If her brother liked him, he’d have one hell of a ride ahead of him.

__

Chad noticed Sharpay smiling at him and hesitantly smiled back. It was weird to have her smile at him and he instantly felt his guard go up. She sauntered over to him and looped her arm through his. “So, Chad, how’s life going?”

“Um, fine, I guess.” He pretended to shrug. He didn’t trust a damn thing about her and was not going to let her get close to him. He was sure she was trying to get closer to Troy through him. She nodded, as if expecting that answer, “Well, I on the other hand, am preparing for the biggest Lava Springs Talent Show yet. I have amazing things planned. Maybe I can get you a seat up front so you can see me and Ryan perform?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Chad tried to seem interested, but was too busy watching Ryan and Troy talk yoga. Since when did Troy do yoga? And when did Ryan start talking to Troy?

Sharpay followed his line of sight, “Although, if you’d rather just watch Ryan...” she muttered.

“What?” Chad snapped out of his trance and looked at Sharpay. She looked back at him innocently. “Yeah, the Talent Show. Front row. Sounds good. I better save Troy from your brother before he talks his ear off about the downward dog.”

As Chad caught up with Troy he could’ve sworn he heard Sharpay say, “I thought you’d prefer your men in the downward dog.” He decided it must have been in his head.  
Chad butt in right as Troy was saying, “Been meaning to try it for the stress relief, you know.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s great for stress relief. I’m stressed all the time-”

Chad interjected, “What stresses you out, Ryan? Les Mis? The latest fedora sale?” He slung his arm over Troy’s shoulders. “My man here doesn’t need stress relief, he just needs Gabi’s parents to be out for a night, if you know what I mean.” Chad winked at the two boys.

Ryan rolled his eyes, disgusted. “Danforth, you abhor me. And you’re not allowed to call  
it Les Mis unless you’ve seen it in it’s entirety.”

“Hey, you don’t know anything about me, Ryan. I’ve seen it plenty.”

Ryan raised his brow, “Oh, really?”

“Even the darkest night will end, and the sun will rise.” Chad replied.

Ryan shrugged, “Everybody knows that line.”

“They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the plough-share, they will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward.”

Ryan’s face lit up with a spark of interest, “So, you’ve seen Les Mis?”

“My mother is obsessed with Michael Crawford and I have a little sister that insisted on watching it. In hindsight I probably shouldn’t have let her see a movie like that.”

“You let Lizzie watch a musical about prostitutes?” Troy laughed.

“Yeah, I had a lot of explaining to do to my Mom after that.” Chad rubbed the back of his neck in shame, deciding not to decipher the look on Ryan’s face. He thought it best if he knew less about what Ryan thought of him and more about how he could get Ryan out of his head so he could do his damn job.

~*~

Ryan sighed as he watched Chad walk away from the first decent conversation they’d ever had.

“Yo, what’s wrong, man?” Troy asked, seeing Ryan’s face fall slightly. “Are you okay?”

Ryan nodded, smiling brightly, “I’m fine, Troy. You should get back to Sharpay before she yells at me for taking up all of your time with her.”

“Oh, God. Man, I really don’t know how many times I have to tell her I’m not interested. For god’s sake, I’m dating Gabriella, how does she not understand?” Troy ran his hands through his hair. “I know you’re her brother, I shouldn’t be ranting about her to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Truth be told, I don’t know why she clings onto her fantasy of you two being together either. She’s... she knows you’re not available, but she thinks that it’s just a matter of time before you and Gabi break-up.” Ryan lowered his voice, “Do me a favor and prove her wrong.” He winked at Troy before sauntering away, towards the pink golf cart his family had bought Sharpay on her birthday last year.

Ryan gently slid into the driver's seat, watching Chad pick up his golf clubs. He’s been assigned to his mother’s clubs, which were really his but he was sharing them with his mother, who didn’t care for golf but loved to spend time with her family. Ryan, however, enjoyed playing golf, but preferred to do so alone. Which is why he pretended to be bad. Not horrible, but bad enough so that his father didn’t invite Ryan to play with him regularly.

Sharpay came over to where Ryan sat in the golf cart and motioned for him to scoot over. He obliged, knowing she’d get her way anyways.

She zoomed passed the boys and their parents, “You and I have some talking to do, so we’re gonna get a head start.”

“Talking?” Ryan questioned.

She looked over at him, “What’s with Danforth? Why’d you want him here?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, sis.” Ryan deflected.

“It’s pretty simple, Ryan. Why did you ask for me to bring Chad Danforth along today?”

Ryan snorted, “I never asked for Danforth, I suggested that Troy alone would be suspicious.”

Sharpay slammed her hand against the steering wheel, “You’re not stupid, Ry! And neither am I. I know what you were doing. You knew that the only person I could’ve asked for along with Troy was Chad. That’s why you suggested it. Because you want Chad here because you have a crush on the big oaf.”

“I do not have a crush on Chad Danforth!” Ryan exploded as Sharpay stopped the cart. He hopped off. “And the fact that you think I would like someone without even telling you. Who do you think I am, Shar? You know me. I tell you everything.”

“I thought you did. But this... thing with Chad. Whatever it is, I haven’t heard anything about it. And don’t try to deny that you don’t have something going on regarding him. You’re acting strangely around him, period, dot, end of story.”

Ryan sighed, “You’re right, there is something going on, but it’s not important.” Ryan saw his parents coming round the corner. “They’re coming. I’ll... tell you later. I swear. Just, don’t do anything, okay? Don’t try and talk to him or anything.”

Sharpay nodded, glancing off to the side, “You got it.” She turned on her heel and skipped over to Troy. She rested her hand on his chest and started flirting heavily.

Chad came up behind Ryan and deposited his clubs beside him, “You know, Gabi asked me to keep an eye on him, but if the look of disgust on his face is anything to go by, I’d say she has nothing to worry about.”

Chad seemed to be talking to himself more than Ryan, but he replied anyways, “I don’t  
think there ever has been any hope for an Evans getting him.”

Chad snapped his head upwards, “You, too?”

Ryan furrowed his brows, “What?”

“You like him, too? You said, ‘an Evans getting him’. I’m no genius, but it sounds like you have a crush on Troy.”

Ryan laughed, genuinely amused by Chad. “Chad, honey, no.”

“No?” Chad’s voice had a high, hopeful pitch to it. Ryan could see Chad flinch after the word came out.

“Troy is not... my type.” Ryan smiled.

“But I thought you said...?” Chad questioned, genuinely curious, “Troy is everyone’s type.”

Ryan decided to challenge him, “Is he yours?”

Chad blushed. He full-on blushed. Ryan felt doubt growing inside him. Had he been wrong about Chad’s feelings towards him? There was a pause. “I’m not gay, Ryan.”

“I’m sure you’re not.” Ryan said. You’re bi.

“Good. I’m glad we cleared that up.” Chad glanced at him, uncertain he’d convinced Ryan.

_____

Chad picked up Mrs. Evans’ clubs again after everyone had made their putts. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that Ryan had hidden meanings in his conversation with him earlier. How long would this day last?

As they reached the next hole, Sharpay stepped off the golf cart and picked up the club that she’d swing with. Chad hesitated and then started walking around the pit towards the golf cart to talk to Ryan, which was parked on the other side of the sand pit. He heard the distant sound of Sharpay teeing off and a shouted, “Chad, duck!” coming from Ryan.

Chad jumped down as Ryan told him to. He heard a whizzing past his head and a second later a golf ball landed in the pit with him. He looked up in time to see Sharpay strutting away and Troy rushing towards him.

He knelt down next to him, “Are you okay, dude?”

Chad nodded, shaken slightly. He glanced over at Ryan and Sharpay, who were having a heated conversation.

“What the fuck was that about?”

Troy shrugged, following his gaze. “She’s crazy, dude. They all are.”

“I guess she has to get her frustration with you out on someone, and I’m the only one here not related to her, and not the one she’s in love with.” Chad reasoned.

Troy and Chad climbed out of the sandpit, Chad shaking sand from his hair. This would take forever to get out.

Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood from that point on, one that only ended when Ryan successfully made a hole. Only with the help of his father did he have the right technique, but it seemed to bring everyone’s mood up.

Ryan seemed bored by his success, but the family seemed pleased with him. As his father turned his back on him, Chad observed Ryan purposefully skew his hat, which his father has previously fixed.

Chad came up behind him, “What’s with the hat?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “My father loves me, but he’s under the impression that straightening my hat will somehow straighten me, and I will someday give him an heir.”  
Chad snorted, “Can’t Sharpay take over that responsibility?”

“Dad would rather picture me having hot gay sex than picture his only daughter even kissing a boy.”

Chad coughed and brought some distance between himself and Ryan at the mention of “hot gay sex.” “I suppose that makes sense, yeah.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, does picturing me naked and with another man make you uncomfortable?” Ryan asked innocently. He glanced over at Chad and noticed he’d turned a nice, rosy shade of pink. “Maybe you and my father can start a ‘Stop Ryan From Being Gay’ club together, huh?”

Chad shook his head, “I don’t want anything to do with any of you Evans people, no offense.”

“Offense definitely taken, thank you.” Ryan huffed, picking up the pace.

“Hey, hang on, man, it’s not like you didn’t know I don’t like you people. Running around here, flaunting that you own the place, throwing money everywhere. Sharpay has her own golf cart! I mean, Jesus, do you people ever stop? But,” he started as Ryan tried interrupting, “with that said, you’re not... so bad.”

Ryan blinked. “Thank you, Chad. I- thank you.”

Chad suddenly felt strangely aware of the sand in his hair, and was it getting hotter outside? Oh, no that was just his face. He nodded, and then decided to part ways with Ryan.

He was so not down for the rest of this day.


	4. Dinner and Deserted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, giving kudos, supporting, etc. Love all of you <3 Happy New Year, hope this one is better than the last but not as great as the next. Read the end of chapter notes because my beta rocks but there are (minor, like literally not even a spoiler but still) spoilers(ish). Anyways, read it, my beta is hilarious, you will see why.

Sharpay had taken the golf cart by herself to catch up with Troy, who was asking Gabriella to dinner for the night. That meant that Ryan was stuck walking with his parents and Chad.

“So, Chad,” his mother started. Ryan internally cringed. “Why are you working here at lava springs?”

Chad smiled kindly, “Troy managed to get the whole basketball team jobs here, so I decided to work here instead of the local movie theater. I thought spending my time here would be more enjoyable than sweeping up popcorn.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yes, because being a waiter is so fulfilling.” He muttered, unable to help himself. Every time he and Chad had a decent conversation he felt the need to restore balance by being bitchy.

“Saving up for college, are you?” Mr. Evans asked.

Chad nodded, “It’s expensive nowadays.” He replied, neither confirming nor denying.

Mrs. Evans laughed, “That it is. But I’m sure you have plenty of scholarships lined up, right? After all, you’re in basketball and track and field, aren’t you?”

“And baseball, yes, ma’am.” Chad affirmed. He glanced at Ryan who was purposefully inspecting the horizon. The sun was starting to set. In just a few hours, it would be dark out. Ryan would forever be praising the Gods that this day was almost over. Two more holes and family dinner then he could go home and be alone.

Mrs. Evans nodded, seemingly pleased with her knowledge of Chad’s extracurricular activities. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be a shoo-in for scholarships. And what about your family, do you have any siblings?”

Chad replied appropriately to all the questions Mrs. Evans asked as they all made small talk, telling her about his little sister, commenting on the hot weather, telling Mrs. Evans what he planned to do when he got out of school. Ryan tried not to compare this interrogation to the one his mother had previously had with George, his ex, but he couldn’t help but notice the similarities.

They’d finally caught up with Sharpay and Troy right as Mrs. Evans had asked, “So, Chad, are there any cute-”

Sharpay’s high-pitched voice cut through their conversation. “Daddy, did I ever tell you Troy also plays golf? Why not let him have a shot?”

“Great idea, pumpkin!” Mr. Evans burst out. He patted Troy heartily on the back and gestured for Troy to pick a club.

“Oh, no, sir, I couldn’t, really.” Troy tried taking a step back before Chad nodded, nudging him forward. Ryan smirked, knowing Troy did not want to be doing this.

Ryan assumed that was the reason Chad so readily pushed Troy for it, “Go for it, man.”

Troy shot Chad a dirty look. Chad snickered, backing away to stand near Ryan, close enough that they could start a conversation, but far enough away to feel comfortable if they both remained quiet.

Ryan was leaning against his sister’s golf cart, glad to give his turn to Troy. He closed his eyes slowly, listening to the sounds of his family praising Troy, Troy being bashful, and a certain someone’s steady breathing nearby.

He felt all of the tension leave his body for just a second before Chad said, “You taking a nap?”

Ryan refused to open his eyes as he responded, “I’m trying to relax, which is oddly difficult when someone engages you in conversation.”

“Well then, I’ll leave you to it.” Chad said. There was a pause before he started up again, “Why do you need to relax?”

Sensing Chad’s gaze on his, Ryan peeked one eye open, then, realizing he would not be relaxing any time soon, opened both eyes. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my family is... difficult to be around for extended periods of time. Even I need a break from the Evans family sometimes.”

Chad huffed, nodding. “Well, I guess you should get back to it, then.” Chad took a few steps away from him, making it clear he’d leave Ryan alone to his thoughts.

Ryan felt a slight warmth in his heart for Chad’s consideration. He closed his eyes again as he heard his father whistle. “That, my friends, is a nice swing. Good job, son.” He could hear his father patting Troy’s back. Ryan winced. Son.

He heard Sharpay squealing and then suddenly he felt the cart jerk beneath him and Sharpay was driving away, tugging Troy on board. His parents followed quickly behind leaving him and Chad, who seemed to be alone in his thoughts, perturbed by Troy getting a ride on the cart, leaving him to take care of all of the clubs.

“Saving up for rent, just remember you’re saving up for rent.” Chad muttered. Ryan furrowed his brows. He thought about asking Chad what he had meant, but thought that would’ve been too personal.

Besides, he thought, he was losing track of his goal. He was not supposed to become friends with Chad; he was supposed to be seducing him into coming out. Focus, Ryan, keep your end goal in sight.

Ryan shook himself, picking up one of the golf bags Chad was now tasked with carrying by himself. Chad glanced at him as he helped, and Ryan winked.

He heard Chad’s footsteps falter, but his long strides quickly kept pace with Ryan’s. He could feel Chad debating whether or not to say thank you, but eventually they settled into a nice silence. They both seemed to slow their pace, enjoying their first bit of peace since the day had begun.

Ryan pondered how to get Chad to bend to his will.

They came up upon his family and Troy, who seemed to be the only one noticing their absence. He looked between the two and turned away, giving Ryan a meaningful look that he couldn’t decipher.

Chad set down the golf bags he’d been carrying and backed away again. Ryan followed suit, this time sitting on the cart. He’d be damned if Sharpay pulled that stunt again. Chad hesitated before he sat next to him in the cart.

Ryan propped his feet up on the hood, leaning back. He closed his eyes again, “Danforth, you’re on lookout, I’m going to try relaxing.”

Chad shifted in his seat. “You got it, Evans.”

Ryan smiled, letting his head roll back unto the seat behind him. His splayed his hands on his stomach and steadied his breathing, feeling his stomach move up and down slowly. After a while of regulating his breathing he opened his eyes, glancing at Chad who was gazing at the hills in front of them. The sun was setting prettily over them, casting long shadows on the golf course. Ryan glanced behind him as his sister teed-off.

He watched her swing beautifully and got off the cart, “And with that, our day is over. Good riddance. See you around, Danforth. I’m done.”

Ryan sauntered off in the direction of the club, which they were thankfully close to. His family was used to this by now. It was at this point in the day that Ryan always got tired and distant. Ryan sighed, ready to get the draining day out of his mind with a long, hot shower before mandatory family dinner.

_____

Chad’s feet were killing him. Troy was busy getting ready for the Evans’ dinner he’d been invited to. And all Chad could think about was how everyone on the golf course today got to sit down and have a nice meal except for Chad. He’d complain it wasn’t fair, but with Troy off of dinner service, it gave Chad more tables, which means more money. So, yeah, Chad’s feet were killing him and he was damn pissed he had to work, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t do everything in his power to plaster on a smile and earn big tips tonight.

Chad had already redressed in his uniform and was ready for his first table of the night when Fulton came in and called him over, “You will be in charge of the Evans’ table, and therefore, we will be reducing your section, insuring that the Evans can get the most of your attention. In addition to the Evans, you will only have one other table.”

“Sir, I’m perfectly capable of-” Chad started.

“Mr. Danforth, when I make decisions, they are final. Attempts of negotiations are highly discouraged and never fulfilled.” Fulton gave him a warning look and turned on his heel. “And I suggest you get out on the floor before you lose a tip or two.” He called over his shoulder.

Chad stood there a minute, playing with his notebook. Fulton was right he’d better get started if he wanted to make the most of the few tips he would get.

He steeled himself as he neared the table where Troy was sat with all of the Evans clan, plus a few stragglers.

Troy shot him a sorrowful glance as Chad started, “Good evening, I’m Chad and I’ll be your server tonight. May I get you all started with something to drink?”

Chad politely took all of the drink orders, pausing when he got to Ryan, “Water?” He guessed.

Ryan smirked, nodding. “Can’t get acne.”

Chad nodded, finishing off by taking Mrs. Evan’s order for a glass of fancy wine Chad was surprised they even let him look at, let alone pour.

He rushed back to the kitchen and filled all of their drink orders, hoping to get them out quickly so that he could attend to his other table that had just sat down. And so he went, taking and filling orders, with barely any time to think.

This is what he enjoyed, losing himself in work, finding the autonomous state of mind where he didn’t have to think about what to do next, because it was all laid out before him. It wasn’t until he’d gotten one table through and earned a hefty tip from them that the food for his large party was ready. He thanked the cooking assistant and called Jason over to help him deliver food.

They headed towards the table. Chad snapped out the tray holder and set the tray down. Troy was talking about one of the last games they played before school let out last year. “Actually, sir, if it weren’t for my teammates here, I wouldn’t have been able to make the shot.”

Chad smiled at the recognition, honored Troy thought to include him and Jason in receiving compliments. It was always so like Troy to deflect and give thanks to those who helped boost him up.

Chad continued to place plates of food in front of each dining guest, when he’d gotten to one of the last dishes, Ryan’s salmon. He picked up the hot dish with a rag, and gently placed it in front of Ryan, who had his eyes glued to Chad. Just as Chad started to pull his hand away, Ryan grasped his wrist gently, his fingers landing just on Chad’s pulse point. Chad wondered if Ryan felt his heartbeat pick up.

“Can I get some more water? I’m really... thirsty tonight.” Ryan glanced down at his empty cup, licking his lips.

Chad snatched his wrist away quickly, earning stares from everyone at the table. “Right away, Mr. Evans.” Chad finished setting down the rest of the plates, trying to calm his shaking hands. “Is there anything else I can get for you guys?”

Ryan pointedly looked at his empty glass but said nothing. Chad nodded, and picked up the tray tucking it under his arm. He all but sprinted away from the table, trying to calm himself. What right did Ryan have to practically assault him in front of his own family, who then looked at Chad as if he’d been at fault? What RIGHT did he have?

Chad grabbed the pitcher of water and trudged his way back to Ryan’s seat. He picked up Ryan’s glass from behind him, not realizing until he started pouring that he was a tad too close to him. He could feel Ryan’s heat radiating back on him. He slowly set the glass down, leaning towards Ryan slightly, “Is there... anything else you want?”

Chad had absolutely no fucking idea what he was doing, but in the moment, as he saw Ryan’s eyes widen, it felt right. Ryan shook his head once, “This is fine, thank you.” His voice sounded strained. Chad smirked, knowing he was having an effect on him. He didn’t know what the effect was, but knowing that there was one helped Chad get through the rest of his shift.

~*~

Ryan had not prepared for Chad to one-up him. When he’d grabbed Chad’s wrist it was on instinct, not some move for the little game he’s concocted. But it had given him a great chance to play with Chad. What Ryan hadn’t counted on was Chad playing at the game, too. Did Chad know what Ryan had planned? Was this some sort of revenge?

“I’ll be right back.” Ryan stood abruptly from the table, only garnering his mother’s attention. She gave him a look as if to ask if he was alright and Ryan nodded, hurrying away before she could see his expression.

Ryan shuffled off to the bathroom, which unfortunately was located near the kitchen exit, which a certain afro headed jock was exiting from as Ryan approached.

Chad glanced up as Ryan approached, but quickly looked away as Ryan slipped inside of the bathroom. Ryan leaned against the tiled wall, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

The door next to him swung open and Chad’s head poked in, spotting Ryan immediately. He stepped in, closing the door behind him. He hesitated for a few seconds before locking it. Ryan tensed up as he heard the gentle click. “W-what are you doing?” Ryan pressed himself against the wall.

Chad held his hands up taking a step closer to him, “I’m just here to talk. Calm down, man, you look like you’re about to piss yourself.”

Ryan tried to relax but wasn’t successful. “What would you like to talk about?”

“Oh, you know just the fact that you practically assaulted me in front of your family.” Chad smiled wryly, a hard glint in his eyes.

Ryan laughed, finally stepping away from the wall. He went over to the sink and pumped some soap into his hands. “Assault. That’s funny. You didn’t seem so assaulted when you refilled my glass.” Ryan slowly wrung his hands, letting the soap wash off.

“What? I was just doing my job.” Chad’s eyes darted down and back up so quickly it practically hadn’t happened.

“An inch more and you would’ve been on me, Chad. But you didn’t really seem to mind.” Ryan looked up at Chad as he stuck his hands under the dryer.

Chad gave a bark of laughter, “Please, like you haven’t been thinking about jumping my bones all day. I’ve seen the way you look at me, and up until now, I’ve been trying to be nice, because I’m not against... you. But, I can’t keep going around having you eye-fucking me all the time. It’s unsettling and I need it to stop. I’m sorry, but that’s just the way things are.”

Ryan dropped his hands from the dryer, processing what Chad had said. Then, he gave Chad the sweetest smile he’d ever given him. He took slow steps towards him as he said, “Chad, you’re right. I just can’t get you out of my head. Your hair,” He reached up and tugged on a tendril, “Your arms,” he dropped his hand to rest on Chad’s bicep. He tried not to smirk at the way Chad’s chest raised and fell rapidly. “The way you have all the confidence in the world,” Ryan took a step towards Chad, forcing the taller boy against the wall. They were all but pressed up against each other, “All of it, all of you, just-” Ryan leaned up to Chad’s ear, highly aware of the shiver that went down Chad’s spine, “Disgusts me. The way you think that just because I’m attracted to boys, I automatically have the hots for you, it’s insulting. Surely you should know I have better taste in guys than you, Danforth. I like guys who actually have a few brain cells, and can have a nice conversation with me about theatre. So, I haven’t been eye-fucking you. But trust me, if I had, no amount of heterosexuality in you would be able to resist me.”

Ryan stepped back, enjoying the look of utter horror on Chad’s face. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a family dinner to get back to.” Ryan walked over to the locked bathroom door, swaying his hips a little more than necessary. “Oh, and by now I’m sure my mother needs a refill on her wine, too.” Ryan unlocked the door and slipped out of the restroom, leaving Chad alone to deal with his confused thoughts and growing attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS MY BETA IS LITERALLY THE MOST HILARIOUS PERSON EVER LIKE I LOVE HER SO MUCH. Okay, so she highlights things that she changes and then like every so often she'll highlight things in certain colors when she likes them/finds them funny, like when Chad called Ryan green bean she highlighted it green and I thought that was the best thing to ever happen and then she sends me back this chapter edited and when Chad says something about popcorn is was highlighted in yellow and I'm like oh haha here we go again BUT THEN the part where Ryan says he's thirsty she FUCKING HIGHLIGHTS IT THE COLORS OF THE FUCKING RAINBOW LIKE THE GAY TRASH RYAN AND CHAD ARE and she's such a gift i love her so much y'all don't even know I'm literally dead rn


	5. Home is Where Your Problem Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for your support. I wanted to get this chapter out before this next week which will be hell for me (midterms), after that I'm all yours, baby. Well, until SAT and AP testing. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY IMPENDING DOOM!
> 
> Thank you all, you're all lovely.
> 
> My beta is amazing and the only reason this shit is readable. Thanks, love <3
> 
> Enjoy and please pray to whatever thing you believe in (be it God or Lin-Manuel Miranda) that I do well on my exams
> 
> Update: I now know how to italicize text thanks to the very helpful and lovely user NothingSoDivine. I'm less incompetent when it comes to technology now, so thank you. I should really stop being an 80-year-old person and get up with the times...

“I always thought I’d be your maid of honor, but if you can’t even tell me that you’re in love with Chad Danforth, how can I expect to plan your bachelor party?” Sharpay paced around Ryan’s room. Ryan was splayed out on his puffy white comforter, face-down, ready for death.

Ryan just grunted quietly.

“And now, NOW, he’s working at Lava Springs, and you have the perfect opportunity to worm your way into his pants, and I didn’t even know about this! I mean, let’s not forget the fact that he’s not even gay. Ryan, I thought you were done with boys who are in the closet or, you know, straight.” Ryan felt the bed next to him depress, “I mean, you remember how messed up your were after George. Honey, I can’t see you go through that again.”

Ryan had his eyes closed, but if they were open, he’d have rolled his eyes. He tried rolling them while closed but it didn’t have the same effect. Ryan lifted his head up, “I’m not in love with him, Shar.” His head once again fell to the comforter. It took too much out of him to speak.

Sharpay snorted, “Whatever you want to call it, I should’ve known about it. I’m your sister. I’m your twin!”

Ryan nodded, more to scratch his nose than to agree with Sharpay. “That you are.” He mumbled.

Sharpay grabbed his hand, “And now, you’re so upset over him that you can’t even get out of bed. Ry, talk to me. Tell me what this... phase is about.”

“It’s not a phase, mom, this is who I am.” Ryan mumbled. He laughed to himself and rolled over so that he could talk to Sharpay. “Sharpay, I love you, but you need to stop making assumptions about me, and you need to stop making my feelings all about you.”

Sharpay stood up quickly. “Ryan, please, I’m just looking out for you.”

“And I told you, I’m not into him. I’m playing with him. It’s just fun. Entertainment for the summer.”

“Your entertainment for the summer should be Humu-Humu. Did you order the tiki warrior costume yet?”

“Yes, Shar, I ordered the costume I will wear to back you up in your performance for your talent show. Meanwhile, I am entertaining myself with boys. Is that so hard to believe? Is it so bad that for one summer I just want to fuck with someone’s head?”

Sharpay stomped her foot. She was close to the edge, “I’m just worried about you. Just... Please, don’t get hurt. And don’t let this boy distract you from what’s important. Me. Us. Your family. Hell, even Kelsi. Just... be careful.”

“I will, Sharpay. I’m not as fragile as you might think. And close the door when you leave, please. It’s drafty in here at night.” Ryan rolled over on his stomach again, pulling a pillow over his head.

Ryan was exhausted. Between Chad driving him crazy, his sister on his ass all the time, and his parents pressuring him about college he was worn out. He was alone, finally, but even when there were a million people around he felt lonely. It was only when he was alone that he felt right. Like he belonged. Like he deserved to be alone. Ryan felt the familiar heat behind his eyes, but he pushed it back. He always pushed it back.

His phone buzzed. Ryan grabbed it, briefly thinking about tossing it out of a window. He could always get another one. He pictured himself having to tell his parents that the reason he needed a new phone was because he’s chucked it out of a window in a brief fit of insecurity about his place in the world. He blinked back the image and glanced at the screen. A text message.

_Hey, Ryan, it’s Kelsi. Sharpay just texted me about transposing the song I wrote for Gabi and Troy into her key. Apparently her and Troy are singing it now? What’s that about? I just finished up Humu-Humu, too. Is everything okay?_

Ryan blinked, glancing up from his phone to stare at the wall with a large poster of The Phantom of the Opera on it. He groaned and fell back on his bed, not bothering to respond. Kelsi texted him a few more times, but he ignored her for now. He’d deal with all of this tomorrow. Tomorrow always seemed more achievable than today. Yes, tomorrow was a good day to deal with his sister...

~*~

Chad wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of his well-deserved shower. It was cold in the dingy bathroom he shared with his whole family, but he didn’t mind, he liked the drastic temperature change. He’d heard one time that a man had once died from taking a really hot shower and then shoveling snow in his driveway back to back. Chad wasn’t sure how true that was, but he was sure that temperature changes weren’t that healthy for him, but neither was the smell of gasoline or eating a whole bag of hot Cheetos or the way Ryan looked in his many, many hats.

Chad wiped the condensation from the mirror, looking at himself in the streaked glass. Ryan was messing with his head. Chad knew it, and Ryan damn sure knew it. The question was; why is it affecting him this way?

He heard a knock on the bathroom door and shook himself out of his trance, realizing he was hogging the bathroom, “Sorry, be out in a minute!”

His sister giggled from behind the door, “Stop thinking about Taylor and hurry up! By the way, she called. I think mom’s talking to her now.”

Chad rushed through drying himself up and taking care of his hair. He quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and opened the door, Lizzie’s face almost in line with his. He smiled and brushed past her, “Stop growing up, squirt, you’re making me feel old.”

“That’s because you are old.” She quipped right before she shut the door.

Chad rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen, tossing his wet towel on his bed as he passed his shared bedroom. His mother was at the stove, stirring a pot of what smelled like stew. Chad wrinkled his nose behind his mother’s back. He hated stew.

He kissed his mother on the cheek and snatched the phone from her ear. “Hello, Taylor, how are you?”

“Go put a shirt on.” His mother swatted him away as he began talking to Taylor about how excited she was for classes to start back up, “Jesus, Tay, we’re two weeks into summer, take a little down time.”

“I’m trying, Chad, I really am, but I’m just so ready for school again.” Taylor whined.

Chad wasn’t sure how he ended up with a girl who cared more about her 4.0 GPA than seeing the latest action movie, but he wasn’t sure it was something he’d choose again, if he had the choice. He loved Taylor, sure, but he wasn’t so into how she treated him and how she was a lot more into rewriting her physics notes than hanging out with him.

He picked up a shirt from his bedroom before going back into the kitchen. Chad tuned back into Taylor’s rant about how Troy ditched Gabi for their date last night. “-and Gabriella was just left there, skimming leaves out of the pool while Troy was fine dining with Godzilla and her poodle.”

“Ryan’s not her poodle. If anything, I feel sorry for him. He’s got to deal with her twice as much as we do, Taylor.” Chad defended. “Man, you should’ve seen the guy after spending all day with his own family. She wears him out just as much as she wears us out.”

Taylor was silent for a moment. “What’s with the sudden fuzzy feelings towards Ryan Evans?”

Chad blinked, “What do you mean?” He watched his mom stir the stew and turn off the burner. “Listen, Taylor, my mom just finished dinner, I have to go.” His sister walked into the kitchen and sat down in her chair at the table. She made a kissy face towards Chad who just shook his head.

Taylor said her goodbyes and quickly hung up, murmuring about how boys have no brains. Chad helped his mother set the table as his sister bounced up and down in her seat. “Mom, where’s dad? Will he be home for dinner?”

Chad’s mother gave him a withering look, as if to say, deal with this because I just don’t have the energy. Chad sighed.

“Dad’s not gonna be here for dinner tonight, Lizzie. He’s working right now.”

Lizzie sighed, her gaze on the table, “He’s always working, Chad. And now you’re working and mom’s working and I’m all alone during the day.”

Chad’s heart broke a little, “I know, Lizzie. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t make Daddy come home for dinner, does it?” Lizzie stood up, knocking her chair over in the process. She ran to their room and slammed the door.

Chad looked over at his mother, whose face was full of hurt and fear, “She’s just tired, Mom, she’ll be okay.”

His mother blinked back tears for a moment before spooning stew into each of their dishes. “Your father really wants to be home, Chad. Things are just-”

“Money’s tight right now. He has to work. I know. I get it. I’m just not sure Lizzie does.”

“She doesn’t understand that even with all three of us working, we’re still coming up short. While you were in the shower, we had another fight about moving.” His mother sighed, “I just can’t do it anymore, Chad, she’s always yelling...”

“She doesn’t want to leave her friends. I get it. I’ll talk to her after dinner. But right now, I think she needs to cool off.” Chad ate his stew dutifully.

His mother thanked him and they ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Chad thought about his sister and how she was going to have to make all new friends in her new school. Chad tried not to think about how he’d also have to meet new people going into his senior year of high school. This was his last year. He was supposed to be enjoying his year, playing basketball, relishing his old life before everything changed.

Instead, he’d be thrust into a new environment for just a year before going through the transition once again. He’d miss his friends, his team. Ryan.

He almost choked on a carrot as he thought this. He’d miss Ryan? Why the hell would he miss Ryan?

His mother stared at him as he waved her off, “I’m fine.” He managed through wheezing breaths. I am so totally not fine.

He finished his stew quickly and set his bowl in the sink, promising to clean the kitchen before he left for work tomorrow morning. His mother smiled and wished him a goodnight as he knocked on his bedroom door. “Lizzie, can I come in?”

Lizzie stayed quiet as he poked his head in. “Lizzie-bear, let’s talk.” He closed the door gently behind him

She turned away from him, lying on her bed. “I don’t want to talk.”

“Then I’ll talk, and you can listen.” Chad took a deep breath. “I respect you, which is why I’m going to tell you what mom doesn’t want you to know. I’m not working for fun, or to save up for college. It’s not all fun and games. I don’t get to spend my whole day with Troy, playing ball. I have to work to earn money to help pay bills. And truth is, I shouldn’t have to do that. It’s not right for Mom and Dad to put me in this situation, but I don’t have a choice. We’re going bottoms-up, Liz. Every cent I earn goes to Mom. And that’s not fair on me. But it’s also not fair that you’re yelling at Mom all the time. I get that you don’t want to leave your friends. I don’t want to leave my friends, either, Lizzie. I’m going to miss being around Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. But I have to make sacrifices. And you do to. And this is yours. You’ll adapt, you can make friends as easily as anyone I know. And it’s not like you’ll never seem them again. You can hang out with them any time you want, Liz. Just try and be strong for Mom. Okay. For me, Lizzie. I need you to be strong, because I’m not sure I can be strong anymore.” Chad felt a tear roll down his cheek. He sat next to Lizzie on her bed, “Liz, please talk to me.”

“Who’s Ryan?” She softly replied, turning to look at him. “You’ve never talked about anyone named Ryan before.”

“What?”

“You said you’re going to miss Ryan. Who is Ryan?” Lizzie asked again, louder now, with more confidence.

Chad paused. “He’s... one of my friends.”

“Is he on the basketball team?”

“No, he’s in theater.”

Lizzie sat up, excitement clear on her face, “Oh, is he the cute one?”

Chad felt his face start to heat up, “What do you mean?”

“You know, the cute one in blue.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, “He sang the salsa song or something. You like him, right?”

Chad’s face was on fire now, he was no longer focusing on his anger at his circumstances but instead he was mortified by his sister’s accusation. He rushed out a quick, “I don’t like boys.”

Lizzie blinked, “But you like Ryan.”

Chad shook his head adamantly, “I don’t like Ryan.”

“Then why are you going to miss him?”

“Because he’s my friend. I’m going to miss my friends. It’s normal to miss your friends, Lizzie.”

Lizzie tilted her head, “But you don’t like your friends?”

“I never said that.”

“You said you don’t like Ryan, and Ryan is one of your friends. That means you don’t like your friends.”

“No, I like Ryan, I just don’t, you know... yeah, I like Ryan. He’s my friend.”

Lizzie smiled, “He’s cute.”

Chad laughed, catching on, “You’re too young for him.”

Lizzie dissolved into giggles. “Can I meet him one day?”

Chad blinked, realizing if he promised Lizzie this, he’d have to pay up. Lizzie never let go of the promises Chad made to her, and if he promised she could meet Ryan, that meant he’d have to invite him over. Like they were friends. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	6. Basketball Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I'm sorry, but it had to be based off of what happens. You'll understand. Next chapter up soon, I promise I won't leave you with just this. Thank you as always, you all are wonderful!
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, Ben (Miricals).
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr, if you want to, like, interact with me: teetering-dinosaur.tumblr.com

With the Lava Springs talent show looming ever closer, and his sister insisting on at least two three hour practices a day, Ryan hadn’t had much time for anything lately, so when he passed by the employee basketball courts and saw Chad on break, Ryan took the opportunity to relax, just so that he could continue on with the seduction of Chad. Yeah, that’s why.

When he saw Chad miss a shot, he stepped into his line of sight. Chad smiled but turned back to the hoop, effectively eliminating all openings for conversation. Ryan wasn’t discouraged.

“What do all these lines in front of the hoop mean?” Ryan glided over one of the lines with the toe of his shoe.

Chad laughed, “It’s too hard to explain right now, but that one,” He looked at the one Ryan was near, “is the three-point line.”

“And the one you’re at?”

“Free-throw line.”

Ryan nodded, walking over to a wall of rocks and gently sitting down on them. “Show me your best shot.”

“I don’t have any trick shots or anything. You want those, go to Zeke.”

“You mean you aren’t a Harlem Globetrotter in your free time? This is highly disappointing, why do I even talk to you?”

Chad tossed the ball through the hoop. “Why _do_ you talk to me?” He tried to sound nonchalant, but Ryan could see right through him.

Ryan shrugged, choosing not to answer, “So are you going to show me anything, or should I thoroughly embarrass myself by trying to make a shot?”

Chad pretending to think and then tossed the ball to Ryan who caught it with surprising ease, “Show me what you got, LeBron.”

Ryan stood, holding the basketball like one might hold a screaming child. He walked over to where Chad was standing. “From here?”

Chad smiled, “Yeah, from here.”

Ryan steeled himself; he was out of his comfort zone. He held the ball in front of him trying to mimic how he’d seen Chad do it. Chad tried to suppress a laugh and Ryan shot him a glare. “You know, if you’re going to laugh at me, I’m not going to even try.”

“Whoa, okay, no laughing. I’m not laughing, I swear.” Chad rushed, “Continue.” He motioned for Ryan to throw the ball and Ryan looked up at the hoop.

He hesitated before looking back at Chad, dropping the ball, “I really don’t see a purpose to this, other than for you to laugh at me.”

Chad grabbed the ball in the air as it started to bounce away and made his way over to Ryan. “It’s not that hard, man. You just...” Chad handed him the ball and started positioning his arms correctly. “And then from here you just shoot, like this.” Chad pushed Ryan’s arms into the right position to shoot.

Ryan nodded, trying to calm his rapid pulse. He tried to shoot the ball like Chad had told him, but with Chad so close, it fell just short of the hoop. Ryan shrugged and turned to Chad, who was standing very close to him. “Well, it looks like I’m not going to be in the NBA after all. It’s a shame, I was picturin-”

Chad didn’t know what compelled him to take a step closer to Ryan. Ryan didn’t know what compelled him to wrap his arms around Chad’s neck. Neither one of them knew what compelled them to kiss.

But they both knew that it was the best thing for them to do in the moment. Neither Ryan nor Chad had any thought in their head but, _yes._

Chad wasn’t sure who pulled away but he knew that as soon as the kiss was over he felt his world shattering. Everything was falling. No, he was falling. He was on the ground now. His head was in his hands, his knees probably bruised. His hands were wet. Why were his hands wet?

He was crying.

He heard Ryan saying something, but he wanted him to go. Leave.

Ryan shut up.

He’d said it out loud.

Ryan put his hand on Chad’s back. Chad could hear again. “Chad, please, just breathe. I’ll leave, but not until I trust you to be by yourself.”

Now that Chad could hear Ryan’s words, he scrambled away from him, standing near the wall of rocks, as far away as he could get from Ryan in the small, half-court space. “Get. The FUCK. Away. From me.”

Ryan’s face flashed with hurt, but he stood his ground, refusing to leave. “Not until I know you’ll be okay.”

Chad swiped angrily at his tears, “I’m fine, you asshat, now fucking leave.”

Ryan hesitated. Chad was better. Angry now, but better. At least he wasn’t... broken anymore. It was time to take his leave.

He turned away just as he heard the door to the kitchens open, “I heard yelling is everything ok?” Gabriella’s soft voice floated around them. Ryan continued to walk away. He heard Gabriella trying to comfort Chad as he rounded the corner. His lips were on fire. Everything felt heavy.


End file.
